The present disclosure relates to a device that adjusts lighting of illumination equipment.
Meanwhile, recently, mainly in Europe, as an illumination control system, a system that controls illumination equipment (illumination control system) by transmitting a signal complying with Digital Addressable Lighting Interface (DALI) standards, as a light adjustment command signal, is developed.
In this respect, an illumination control system complying with DALI standards is proposed in Japanese Unexamined Patent Application Publication No. 2013-4484
In this publication, a method of estimating a lifetime of an illumination apparatus is also proposed.